Face the Music
by Nataliepark
Summary: Help! The streets of London are filled with music! Wait . . . who is that I hear singing? Can it be? Amy! Ian! Read this and see how the 39 Clues aren't just books. See what songs the characters do! "The Sound of Music" is now "Face the Music"!
1. Part I

**_Hey! I was listening to this song on the radio and I thought, "Hey, this would make a great fanfic!" So, here it is! Oh. The dreaded disclaimer. The horror! The horror! Drat it anyway._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the 39 Clues, or the amazing Carrie Underwood. GRRRR._**

**_I hate disclaimers. Why were they even created? To bug people out of their minds? It worked. Ugh. Darn it._**

* * *

**_Me: Hey._**

**_Ian: Who are you?_**

**_Me: Nobody._**

**_Ian: Okay. Ms. Nobody. So, why are you here?_**

**_Me: GRRRR. My name is not Ms. Nobody!_**

**_Ian: Okay. (scribbles) Not Ms. Nobody._**

**_Me: (sighs) If you must know, my name is Trinity._**

**_Ian: So, Trinity, why are you here?_**

**_Me: (pulls out dagger) (smiles evilly) I'm here to kill you, you heartbreaking jerk!_**

**_Ian: (laughs) You're kidding, right?_**

**_Me: Nope._**

**_Ian: (smiles) Yes, you are._**

**_Me: GRRRR. No. I'm. Not._**

**_Ian: Uh-oh. (Runs the other way) Mum! Dad! Natalie! Help!_**

**_Me: Mehehehehe_**

**_Okay. That was pretty dumb. But it needs to happen to that heartbreaking jerk, and you know it. But whoever is shooting can't miss. SHOOT 'EM UP!_**

**_Hehe. Sorry about that._**

**_Anyways. On with the show._**

* * *

"Dan, you idiot!" Amy yelled, as her and her brother ran through the streets of London. They were being tailed by the Kabras. _Again._ "You just had to get his attention, didn't you?"

"I didn't know it was Ian!" Dan yelled back. "He was in our wa--"

His last words were cut off as his sister clapped a hand over his mouth and pulled him into a dark alleyway. They barely breathed as the Kabras passed by their hiding spot. Once the Kabras were gone, they both breathed a sigh of relief. They stepped out of the alleyway and under a post light.

"Okay. We need to find a place where there are lots of people." Amy said.

Dan looked up and down the empty street that they were on. "We're in luck. Oh! I think there's a group over there!" he said pointing sarcstically. "Oops. That's just some barbed wire."

"Cut it out. I think I heard some music at that last corner." Amy said, taking her brother's arm. "Come on."

When they finally got to that corner, they found themselves in front of a karaoke bar.

"Are you sure this was it?" Dan asked as they stood at the open doorway.

"Yep. I'm sure." but Amy was staring past her brother, at the other side of the street. She saw two figures standing there, one of them with their back towards her. The other looked up at her, and she recognized him immediately. It was Ian Kabra.

Amy still couldn't get over the fact that Ian had left her, her brother, and her Uncle in a cave in Seoul to die. She wished she hadn't fell for him in the first place. That might've saved Amy from a world of heartbreak and frustration at herself for letting him manipulate her. She wished that she could go up to him and slap his face. Hard. But she never had the courage to do so. But every time she saw him, her anger grew more and more. She wished she could warn other girls not to heed those handsome looks. That underneath that beautiful smile and amber eyes, there was a demon lurking in the shadows. Waiting to strike.

Once Ian saw her, he started walking towards her. Fast. Amy grabbed Dan by the arm and dived into the sea of people, where they could easily get lost. She made her way to the front of the crowd, where a small stage was. Another performer was just finishing up when she finally got there. She clapped along with the crowd, urging Dan to do it also.

"Okay! Time for our random singer!" the DJ announced, at which everyone cheered. "Let's see . . . hmm . . . what about . . . ." moving his finger along the front row, he stopped at Amy. "You!"

"M-me?" Amy said, with a quick glance at Dan. She talked to him with her eyes. She was saying, _If it'll buy us some time, I'll do it._

Dan smiled. _Go on, but don't faint or anything like that or else._

She swatted at him playfully, then made her way onto the stage. She walked over and got the mike, then went over to the DJ.

"What's your name, Miss?" he asked.

"A-Amy." she stuttered.

"Okay! Let's give it up for AMY!" he said. "Which song would you like to sing, Amy?"

She thought for a moment, then she smiled. Ian and Natalie had made their way to the front of the crowd, and were looking at her as if she was crazy. She whispered something to the DJ, and walked to the middle of the stage. The DJ grinned.

"Amy's gonna entertain you all with a little Cowboy Casanova!" he said, and everyone cheered.

Amy took a deep breath, and the music started.

_You better take it from me  
That boy is like a disease_

Ian was like a disease. She said the lyrics with a quick glance at Ian, and everyone followed her gaze. Now they knew who she was talking about.

_You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free_

_He's like a curse  
He's like a drug  
You get addicted to his love_

He was all those things--and more.

_You wanna get out but he's holding you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch_

_(Chorus)  
He's a good-time Cowboy Casanova  
Leanin' up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with AMBER eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight  
You better run for your life_

Everyone had laughed at her lyric change. But he truly was a snake with amber eyes. Cobras are snakes, and that's what he was.

_I see that look on your face  
You ain't hearing what I say_

There were a couple of girls her age looking at Ian as if he were a piece of chocolate, waiting to be devoured. When they heard her say that, they looked at her.

_So I'll say it again  
'Cause I been where you been  
And I know how it ends  
You can't get away_

_Don't even look in his eyes  
He'll tell you nothing but lies_

Just like he had told her nothing but lies.

_And you wanna believe  
But you won't be decieved  
If you listen to me  
And take my advice  
Yeah!_

_He's a good-time Cowboy Casanova  
Leanin' up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with amber eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight  
You better run for your life_

She had been running too much. But now she was standing on a stage in front of strangers--and loving every minute of it!

_Run, run away  
Don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you wanna hear  
He'll break your heart  
It's just a matter of time  
But just remember what I said_

_He's a good-time Cowboy Casanova  
Leanin' up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with amber eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight  
You better run for your life  
You better run for your life  
Oh you better run for your life_

By the time she was finished, everyone--including the DJ--was cheering so loudly Amy had the urge to plug her ears. Once the uproar died a few minutes later, the DJ walked over to Amy .

"Wow. You know what?" he said to the audience. "I'm gonna let Amy sing another song!" the audience cheered. "What would you like to sing, Amy?"

"Hmmm . . ." Amy thought for a moment, and smiled.

* * *

**_Ooooh. You gotta stick around for part II to see what song Amy does next! Mwahahahaha!_**

**_In the meantime, scroll down and click that pretty green button! Is it green? I never pay attention. You can tell me in your review!_**

**_I AM HOOKED on this and the other songs in the next parts! Carrie Underwood is AMAZING!!!_**

**_I do not own these lyrics, but I do own the "amber" part._**

**_For all of you who do not know who Carrie Underwood is, GET A LIFE!!!_**

**_Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, *gasp*, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE,*gasp* review! I don't know what I'd do without you!_**

**_And BTW, I'm not gonna post part II until I get at least 10 reviews!!! Mwahahahahahaha! _**

**_So you'd better review or you'll never hear the end of it!!! REVIEW, MY PRETTIES, REVIEW!!! (cackles like a witch)_**

**_~Nataliepark~_**


	2. Part II

**_Woohoo! You guys actually came through! Wow. You guys must've wanted to read part II really bad. I gotta do this more often. Mehehehehehe._**

**_Anyways, the disclaimer. Ugh. _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not--I repeat, __not__-- own the 39 Clues, any of the characters, or the awesome Selena Gomez. Dammit._**

**_Happy now? I do not want to catch hell for any of the things I have just said, or will say in the future. Besides, it's me. Weird Trinity. The girl who says stupid stuff for no stupid reason. Forgive me if I say anything offensive. _**

**_NOT! _**

**_Mwahahahahaha. I told you, I'm __EBIL__. A fancy name for __EVIL.__ Haha!_**

* * *

**_Me: Hello? Anyone home?_**

**_Amy: Y-yes. W-w-who a-are you?_**

**_Me: No need to stutter, Amy. It is I, Trinity._**

**_Amy: THE Trinity?_**

**_Me: Yep._**

**_Amy: Trinity the EBIL?_**

**_Me: I only use that as a pen name. _**

**_Amy: Oh. Okay!_**

**_Me: But I am ebil . . . in my own ebil way._**

**_Amy: I'm confused._**

**_Me: No need to be. I just do small ebil things . . . such as in part I._**

**_Amy: What did you do?_**

**_Me: I nearly tore Ian Cobra's heart out._**

**_Amy: (gasps) You WHAT?!_**

**_Me: No need to be frightened. _**

**_Amy: H-how can I n-not be?_**

**_Me: He ran off before I had the chance._**

**_Amy: Oh. Wow. Did he cry for Mummy?_**

**_Me: Yep. And Daddy, and Natalie, too!_**

**_Amy: Mehehehehehe._**

**_Me: Mehehehehehe._**

**_Stick around . . . for the EBIL treatment! Mwahahahahaha! Yep. It's me. Ebil Trinity at your service, sire. NOT! _**

**_Aren't I ebil, my prietties? I know what you are, but what am I?_**

**_Yeah, yeah. Back to the story. Shut up of there's not gonna be a story!!!!_**

* * *

_End of part I_

_By the time she was finished, everyone--including the DJ--was cheering so loudly Amy had the urge to plug her ears. Once the uproar died a few minutes later, the DJ walked over to Amy._

_"Wow. You know what?" he said to the audience. "I'm gonna let Amy sing another song!" the audience cheered. "What would you like to sing, Amy?"_

_"Hmmm . . ." Amy thought for a moment, and smiled._

Part II

"This can _not _be happening," Ian said.

"Oh, I assure you, Brother, it is." replied his sister, Natalie. "She's going to sing another song. What do we do now?" she asked. "Father will have both our heads if we don't bring them in."

"And don't forget what Mum will do if she finds out from Father and not us," Ian smiled. _Amy has such a beautiful voice, _Ian thought, as he gazed at her on the stage. _Too bad she's singing about the evil me and not the real me. _But then a sudden realization hit him head-on: Who _was_ the real him?

"Ian? _Ian?_ IAN!" Natalie yelled, snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Anyone _alive _in there?" Ian snapped out of his trance and grabbed his sister's hand in one fluent motion.

"I'm _fine_," he hissed, letting go of her wrist. Natalie glared at him for a minute. Then they both turned their heads towards the stage as Amy announced which song she was going to do next. Actually, she whispered it to the DJ.

"There she goes," said Natalie as the music started.

* * *

Deep breaths. In. Out.

Amy was gearing up for the second song. She made it through the first song, so why not this? The music started.

_You walk and talk like you're some new sensation  
You move in circles you don't need an invitation  
You spend your money you can't get no satisfaction  
You play it right so you can get the right reaction_

_It won't be long my darling  
Pick up the phone nobody's on it  
Where are your friends now baby?  
How are the ones supposed to be there for  
You!_

_When you're falling down, the world's not spinning 'round  
You!  
When you're falling down, the world's not all about  
You!  
When you're falling down, you know I'll be around  
When you're falling down, falling down_

_Without a place when you look into the mirror  
Which is blurry but the lies are getting clearer  
Your eyes are fixed  
And your smile is an elastic  
You gave me roses but they're all just made of plastic_

_It won't be long my darling  
Pick up the phone nobody's on it  
Where are your friends now baby?  
How are the ones supposed to be there for  
You!_

_When you're falling down, the world's not spinning 'round  
You!  
When you're falling down, the world's not all about  
You!  
When you're falling down, you know I'll be around  
When you're falling down, falling down_

_Smile for the camera everybody's looking at you  
Smile for the camera 'cause they're all about to trash you  
Smile for the camera, camera, camera  
Smile for the camera, who's gonna catch ya_

_You!  
You!  
You!  
When you're falling down, the world's not spinning 'round  
You!  
When you're falling down, the world's not all about  
You!  
When you're falling down, you know I'll be around  
When you're falling down, falling down_

_Smile for the camera everybody's looking at you  
Smile for the camera 'cause they're all about to trash you_

Amy smiled at the crowd as they cheered her louder than ever. She looked at Ian. He looked sick. She suddenly felt sorry for him. _Stop it, Amy. _Her inner voice said. _He's just trying to make you feel sorry for him so he can manipulate you again._

_No, he's not,_ her other voice countered. _He loves you, Amy. He really does. Give him one more chance. And if he does it again, kick him in the chins._

Amy smiled. Good old voice. Sometimes she wished she could crawl inside herself and give that voice a nice big hug.

* * *

Ian felt himself go cold. He truly wished that he could tell Amy how he felt about her. But last time he tried to do that, Amy merely walked off. But this time, she wasn't going anywhere until she heard all that he had to say. As Amy walked off stage, he went over to her.

"Amy." he said. She turned towards him. He took a deep breath, and continued.

"Amy, I am truly sorry for what I did at Pukhansan. Sometimes I wish that I never even listen to my sister. She's always the evil mastermind behind all that we've done. She's the one who forced me into this. I never would have done that if I didn't have to. And, besides, if I hadn't done what I did, Natalie might've killed you herself. Or worse, called my Mother to do it. You know how she is."

"Yeah, I do." Amy said.

"Amy, when I first met you, I thought you were just another Cahill cousin. But since I've grown to know you, you're not just the stuttering bookworm I met two years ago (A/N: They met when they were twelve). You're the beautiful Amy Cahill that I've grown to love (A/N: He really does love her). And I hope you accept my apology and forgive me for all that I've done."

"I'm sorry. I can accept your apology, but I can't forgive you. Not yet." She started to walk off, but Ian caught her by the arm.

"What do I have to do to show you how truly sorry I am, Amy? Do I have to tell you through music?" at that, Ian walked over to the DJ, who was actually a close friend of his.

"Ian, please--" but it was too late. Ian already had the mic and was getting ready.

* * *

**_Ooooo. Cliffy. What song does Ian choose to do? Does Amy forgive him? How about pie? Haha! You gotta stick around for part III !!!! _**

**_Oh. I'm not gonna post part III until I have another 10 reviews!!! Mwahahahaha!!_**

**_Sorry I didn't put the title of the song in here. It's "Falling Down" by Selena Gomez. You know, Alex from "Wizards of Waverly Place"? How about Carter from "Princess Protection Program"? If you guys don't know what either of those is, GET. A. LIFE._**

**_I know how you guys love Dan/Natalie, (claps hands over ears due to immense "Boooo"ing) and I am gonna do some of that pair. (dodges a tomato thrown at me). Hey! Where did THAT come from?! (Throws it back) Mehehehehe._**

**_Anyways, AAAAAGHHH!!! (ducks as a hundred tomatos are thrown at me) GRRRR. (gets out a tomato launcher) MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!_**

**_Okay. Enough of th- (Dodges yet another tomato) GRRR. Okay. I propose a truce!! NO MORE TOMATOES, PLEASE!!!!!_**

**_Ahem. Moving on._**

**_Don't forget to review!!!! Love, Hate, all that good stuff,_**

**_~Nataliepark~_**


	3. Part III

**_Yay me! I actually got you guys to review! Sweet. Maybe I should make it 20 this time . . ._**

**_Nah. Just kidding. Or am I . . ._**

**_Here's . . . the disclaimer!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the 39 Clues, Natalie's dart gun, or Hoobastank. Such an odd name for such an awesome band. Wish I owned them._**

**_I wish . . . that you . . . would stop . . . getting such a kick . . . out of stealing the credit . . . on my stories . . . ? ? ! (No offense) _**

**_Ouch. That just ricocheted back. And it hurt._**

**_Natalie: Are you the one who nearly tore my Brother's beating heart out?_**

**_Me: Yes. Who's asking?_**

**_Natalie: His sister, you numskull._**

**_Me: Excuse me?_**

**_Natalie: I said, 'You numskull'._**

**_Me: Yeah, I heard that part. It's very offending._**

**_Natalie: So? Can't take the heat, don't sit near the fire._**

**_Me: And what exactly is 'the fire'?_**

**_Natalie: Me. My family. The Lucians._**

**_Me: Wrong._**

**_Natalie: Excuse me?_**

**_Me: You heard me._**

**_Natalie: Well, if the Lucians aren't the fire, who is, I'd like to know?_**

**_Me: Madrigals. Simple as that._**

**_Natalie: And I suppose you're a Madrigal?_**

**_Me: Congratulations, Miss Kabra, (pulls out dagger) you've guessed correctly._**

**_Natalie: Figures. You're just another backstabbing, double-crossing, conniving Cahill cousin. (runs the other way) HELP!_**

**_Me: Mehehehehe._**

**_Told ya, I'm EBIL. You didn't believe me? Well, here's proof. MWAHAHAHA!_**

**_(coughs up a hairball) What the heck? Humans aren't supposed to have hairballs!_**

**_Anyways. Pay no attention to the grrl behind the story. The grreat . . . Trinity . . . has . . . spoken!_**

* * *

_End of Part II_

_"What do I have to do to show you how truly sorry I am, Amy? Do I have to tell you through music?" at that, Ian walked over to the DJ, who was actually a close friend of his._

_"Ian, please--" but it was too late. Ian already had the mic and was getting ready._

* * *

Part III

Natalie sighed as her brother moved off towards Amy. She looked over towards Dan, who was sitting at a table by the the window, cheering his sister. She smirked to herself as she walked over to him.

"Un-_bloody_-believeable." (A/N: Sorry for the swear word!) Natalie said as she sat in the seat next to him. She saw Dan tense.

"Isn't that a swear word here?" he asked, glaring daggers--scratch that--glaring _shurikens_ (A/N: That fits, doesn't it?) at her.

She shrugged. "To the peasants it is, but not to the wealthy and glamourous."

"Peasants? I didn't know England had peasants."

Natalie smiled at him. _Is she flirting with me? _Dan thought. _This _cannot_ be happening. _She gestured towards Amy.

"I thought she would've fainted by now," Natalie said. "But she did good. Not as good as me, though."

Dan looked at his sister and thought he might have a heart attack when he saw Ian talking to Amy. He got up and was about to tackle Ian, when Natalie grabbed him by the arm, turned him around, and plopped him back in his seat. "_AACK_!" she cried, but she couldn't let go fast enough, and fell into his lap. She looked up into his eyes, he looked down into hers. Natalie had her arms around Dan's neck, while Dan had his arms around her waist, trying not to make her drop into the floor. Both of them were blushing furiously, when they both heard Ian's voice coming to them from the speakers. Natalie, still blushing, got up from Dan's lap and plopped down into the chair beside him.

"Is your brother crazy?" Dan said, two tiny pink spots still on his cheeks.

"I g-guess so." Natalie said, smiling at him, her voice a little unsteady from their encounter. Then they both turned their heads towards the stage as Ian started singing.

* * *

_Is he crazy? _Amy thought as she watched Ian on-stage, talking to the DJ. When they were finished talking, Ian walked to the middle of the stage as the DJ announced something.

"Okay, people!" he said, gesturing at Ian. "Ian, the guy whom this young lady was just singing about, is going to win her heart back!"

"Oh, no," Amy said, sinking into a chair as Ian started singing.

* * *

Ian was looking at Amy sympathetically as he began singing.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do_

A Kabra calling himself _not perfect?_ If his father was here, he would tear his head off for saying that.

_But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know _

_I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

The odd part was that he meant every word of it.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day_

He lived with it every day that he hurt her, and that he couldn't tell her how much he was sorry.  
_  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears_

He truly wished he could take everything that he had done to her back, and start all over again.  
_  
That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you!  
And the reason is you!  
And the reason is you!  
And the reason is you!_

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

_I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

_I've found out a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

He smiled as he finished the song. It was one of his personal favorites (yes, Ian Kabra listening to Hoobastank,), and it fit the situation perfectly. The crowd was cheering him just as much as when Amy was up there. He looked at Amy. She looked like she was close to tears, but she was still smiling. As he walked off stage, lots of people were slapping him approvingly on the back, one brawny guy almost knocking him over. He was also getting approving remarks, such as:

"She'll have to take you back now!"

"Great song!"

"I think I'm gonna cry!" **(A/N: That was me. *sniffs*)**

He thought that last one was a little cheesy, **(A/N: And it is!)** but he took it good-naturedly. Lots of people were cheering him on, especially a couple of girls in the corner, screaming their heads off. He paid no attention to them, his every nerve centered on getting to Amy.

* * *

Dan had been double-crossed, cheated, manhandled, half drowned, blown up, nearly buried alive--scratch that, _was_ buried alive--, and poisoned in the search for the 39 Clues. One thing he didn't exactly understand was _why the hell was he sitting next to _Natalie Kabra _in the midst of a laugh battle_ _while watching his sister watch Natalie's brother, Ian, walking towards her_! It made no sense to him, which was probably the reason why he was laughing and crying at the same time. And also might be the reason Natalie was laughing until she was crying, too.

"Why are you . . . laughing . . . insanely . . . fo-for n-no . . . a-ap-apparent . . . reason?" Natalie was able to get out between giggles, laughs and snorts. "Is there something on my Gucci?" she asked, suddenly becoming serious, then bursting into laughter again.

"I'm laughing . . . at . . . myself!" Dan yelled, trying to cover his mouth and stop the laughter. Finally, he stopped laughing long enough to listen to an announcement that the DJ was making.

* * *

_Focus on the task at hand, Ian. Someday, it will help you in the long run._

Ian smiled. An old saying of his father's. Something he always said before Ian went on an important mission. In fact, his father had said it just before he sent them off on this one. But Ian noticed something in his father's expression. Like he was being forced or ordered to send him off. Something he didn't want to do.

_Ah, well, _he thought, _back to Amy._

When he was halfway there, he heard the DJ talking to him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," the DJ said, getting everyone's attention. "Not-so-fast, loverboy. You're not gonna win her heart back with just _one song._ Get up here and do another!"

Soon, the whole crowd was chanting, "Do it! Do it!" at Ian, who looked at Amy with a look that asked, _what should I do?_

She smiled at him. She waved her hands towards the stage, beckoning him to the mic. As he turned around and started for the stage, everyone cheered him.

"Well, Ian, what song would you like to do?" the DJ asked.

"Let's see . . ." he said something to the DJ, and stood at the center of the stage.

* * *

**_Oooo. Another song? Oh, boy, you should see your faces! Oops. Almost forgot._**

**_YOU GOTTA STICK AROUND FOR PART IIII ! MWAHAHAHAHA!_**

**_Sorry. I really like cliffhangers. _**

**_And I really love keeping people sitting on the edge of their seats!_**

**_You wanna know why? I'M EBIL!_**

**_I'm gonna bring the number down on how many reviews I need before I post part IIII. _**

**_I need 7. _**

**_Sure, it's only three less than last time. But WHO CARES?_**

**_Sorry I didn't put the title in this. It's "The Reason" by Hoobastank. I wonder where they got that name? Hmmm . . . _**

**_Anyways, if this is shorter than last time, sorry. My writer's block is starting to kick in. I'll try to have Part IIII before it fully starts to kick in._**

**_To all Dan/Natalie fanatics, lunatics, and downright crazed worshippers, sorry if I started the Dan/Natalie pairing a little OCC. But oh, well._**

**_Well. A deep subject for your shallow mind._**

**_Haha!_**

**_Anyways._**

**_Start reviewing, my undead minions, OR ELSE!_**

**_~Nataliepark~_**


	4. Part IV

**Abra Abra cadabra. I wanna reach out and grab ya.**

**Abra Abra cadabra. Abracadabra.**

_**I seriously do! Mwahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**_

_**Woohoo! Abracadabra! Alakazam! You reviewed! Sweet. Maybe I should have kept it at 10. You guys have over-burdened me!**_

_**For all of you who did not review, stop reading right now and get out of my sight.**_

_**Not that I can actually see you . . . **_

_**Anyways, I know you wanna see the disclaimer, blah, blah, blah, so on and so forth. Here you go.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the 39 clues, Nellie's iPod, or Incubus. What kind of a name is that? I've never seen a name like that before!**_

_**Happy now?**_

_**I really want to thank .sist3r for correcting me on the roman numeral for 4. This is Part IV, peoples!**_

* * *

_**Me: *stubs my toe on a ninja figurine* YYYYEEEEOOOUUUUCCCHHHH! DAN!**_

_**Dan: What?**_

_**Me: What is this doing here?**_

_**Dan: I dropped it. Sorry.**_

_**Me: *pinches Dan's cheek* It's all right.**_

_**Dan: *hugs me around the neck* Thanks. Amy would kill me if she sees that figurine.**_

_**Me: Why?**_

_**Dan: I wasn't supposed to bring it along.**_

_**Me: Oh. *blushes* We can't let Little Lobster see us, remember?**_

_**Dan: Why not?**_

_**Me: She might think you're c-h-e-a-t-i-n-g on her . . . **_

_**Dan: Why would she think that?**_

_**Me: Well . . . *has a flashback* (A/N: The next part is the flashback. Don't get confused.)**_

_**Little Lobster: I love Dan more!**_

_**Me: No, I do!**_

_**Little Lobster: I do!**_

_**Me: I do! *pulls out dagger***_

_**Little Lobster: No, I do! *pulls out dagger***_

_**Mysterious Boy: Girl fight! Girl fight!**_

_**Me and Little Lobster: *charges each other* AAARRRGGGHHH! *rolls around in the dirt on top of each other* *screeches at the top of our lungs***_

_**(A/N: Back to the Dan and Me conversation.)**_

_**Dan: Trinity? Hello?**_

_**Me: We . . . sorta . . . kinda had a fight over you.**_

_**Dan: Who won?**_

_**Me: I did. But I was dating Ian at the time, so Little Lobster took you.**_

_**Dan: Oooooh. Wait . . . YOU DATED IAN?**_

_**Me: Only for information on the Lucians.**_

_**Dan: Oh. *kisses me***_

_**Me: *blushes***_

_**. . . Okay . . . Wierd. But Little Lobster and I really did have that fight.**_

_**AND I DID WIN!**_

_**Plus, even though I don't want to admit it, I did date Ian. The jerk. Wait. The HEARTBREAKING jerk.**_

_**He was a really good kisser though . . . **_

_**I mean Dan . . . **_

_**No, Ian . . . **_

_**Wait, Dan . . . **_

_**Oh, for chrissakes, IT WAS BOTH!**_

_***hyperventilates***_

_**Back to the story before I tear someone's head off! Wait. I'M the one writing the story. *talks to myself* BACK TO THE STORY!**_

_**I'm going crazy . . . **_

* * *

_End of Part III_

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa," the DJ said, getting everyone's attention. "Not-so-fast, loverboy. You're not gonna win her heart back with just _one song_. Get up here and do another!"_

_Soon, the whole crowd was chanting, "Do it! Do it!" at Ian, who looked at Amy with a look that asked, _what should I do?

_She smiled at him. She waved her hands towards the stage, beckoning him to the mic. As he turned around and started for the stage, everyone cheered him._

_"Well, Ian, what song would you like to do?" the DJ asked._

_"Let's see . . ." he said something to the DJ, and stood at the center of the stage._

* * *

Part IV

"Wow." Amy said to herself as Ian walked back to the stage. She started giggling at the thought of what Ian's dad would do if he heard the first line. _He would probably tear Ian's head off,_ she thought. _Now _that _would be funny._

_Hmm,_ she suddenly realized, _If Isabel found out he was apologizing to me, she would probably feed him to the skarks--like she almost did me._ She shuddered at the memory of Isabel calmly ladling fish parts into the water, the blood blooming in the water, the shark fin circling--

She slapped herself._ Not a very good thing to think about, Amy,_ she scolded herself.

Then she started listening as Ian started singing. Again.

* * *

Dan _never _thought he would have so many things in common with Natalie.

Or even talk with her long enough without her pulling her dart gun on him.

"I can't believe _you _want to go skydiving." Dan said to Natalie. "I thought all you did was obsess over your appearance and all."

"Well, ever since I was little, I've wanted to do many things." Natalie replied. "Such as seeing my brother make a fool out of himself onstage. In front of _a lot _of people."

"Leave him with only his underwear, perfect blackmailing for _years_." Dan said, which made Natalie giggle.

"Maybe you're a Lucian. You have the thinking of one." Natalie smiled.

"Maybe . . . " Dan said, hoping his smile wouldn't raise suspision. Well, at least Jonah and his mom hadn't spread the news of their real branch to the other Cahills. Or did they . . .

Dan suddenly clutched Natalie's arm. "Natalie . . ."

"Yes?"

He looked at her. "I think your brother _really _has 'Gone Troppo',"

All of a sudden, they both burst out laughing. They stopped long enough to listen to Ian sing. _Again._

* * *

Ian couldn't believe Johnathan, the DJ, let him sing another song. Sure, they were not the best of friends, mostly because of Isabel.

And, granted, an inviting smile and a warm "Hello" were not the best thing after Ian whupped his butt for breaking his sister's heart. Ian had _never _seen Natalie cry so much in one day. Deep down in Ian's heart, he loved the little she-devil. Even if she did wreck his assignment that Vikram sent him on when he was twelve, costing Ian a day in a Lucian cell with a Tomas pro-wrestler.

The results weren't pretty.

He looked over to where he had left Natalie. She wasn't there. He started scanning the crowd while the DJ loaded the CD. There. Sitting beside Dan. Wait . . . that can't be her!

Ian clearly remembered Natalie say that she would rather dive into shark-infested water than have to put up with one of "Those charity cases", as they called them. But then Ian remembered the day he snuck into her room, found her diary, and read it. One of the entries kept him laughing through dinner. It said:

_June 18, 2006_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I met this really cute boy. His name is Dan, and he's my age. His older sister, Amy, is Ian's age, and I personally think Ian is quite smitten with her._

_Dan is funny, cute, odd, and did I say cute? He has beautiful jade eyes, dark blonde hair, and a scar under his left eye. His sister told me he got that by falling on his plastic AK-47. If he is a Lucian, he would make a great assasin. Haha._

_Anyways. Ian and I need to finish our training before dinner is ready or else Mum will tell Father that we were the ones that set fire to his closet full of his Armani suits. Training awaits!_

_Natalie Kabra _**(A/N: Maybe I should enter this into that diary contest . . . )**

He still laughed if that thought came up.

Then the music started.

_Sometimes  
I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear  
And I can't help but ask myself  
How much I'll let the fear  
Take the wheel and steer_

_It's driven me before  
And it seems to have a vauge  
Haunting mass appeal_

_But lately I'm beginning to find that I  
Should be the one behind the wheel_

_Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there  
With open arms and open eyes, yeah  
Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there  
I'll be there, yeah yeah_

_So  
If I decide to waiver my chance  
To be one of the hive  
Will I choose water over wine  
And hold my own and drive?  
Aah-ah-oo-o-o_

_It's driven me before  
And it seems to be the way  
That everyone else gets around_

_But lately I'm beginning to find that when  
I drive myself my light is found_

_Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there  
With open arms and open eyes, yeah  
Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there  
I'll be there yeah, yeah_

_Will you choose water over wine . . .  
Hold the wheel and drive?_

_Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there  
With open arms and open eyes, yeah  
Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there  
I'll be there yeah, yeah_

_Do do do do do do do do do do do  
Ohh wa ooh  
Do do do do do do do do do do do  
Ohh wa ooh_

Ian thought that was a very good song choice. It said that he was being driven by the fear of Isabel that was fueling her power over him and his sister. Something that he wanted to end.

It was also saying that he would be there for Amy . . . that is, _if _she forgives him. And he really hoped she would.

As for the crowd, all Ian could say was . . .

"Thank you!" he practically had to scream into the microphone to be heard over the roar. Even then, his voice in the speakers was like the mew of a newborn kitten. He winced as he heard a glass vase_-_-first off, what the hell is a glass vase doing in a karaoke bar?_-_-break not too far from him. He looked towards the DJ for help on quieting the crowd, but John was just screaming his head off with the rest of the crowd. Arrgh.

He put the mic back in its holder and walked towards the stairs. The brawny man that had almost knocked him over, and another guy_-_-his twin, Ian assumed, for they both looked _exactly the same,-_- picked him up and put him on their shoulders, despite Ian's protests. They carried him through the crowd, nearly knocking a couple in the way to the floor.

When they got to Amy, one of them accidently tripped. They unceremoniously dropped him to the floor in a heap. For once in Ian's life, he wished he had walked.

Ian looked at Amy. He could tell she was trying not to laugh.

* * *

_Don't. Laugh. Don't. Laugh. DON'T. LAUGH!_

Those were the only two words going through her mind. Simple words, but the only thing she was thinking of at that moment. _Don't. Laugh._

Amy was watching Ian, her every muscle centered on trying not to laugh. Ian got up and brushed himself off.

"A-are y-you o-okay?" Amy almost burst in the middle of the sentence. Her hands flew up to her mouth, trying to keep in the laughter. _Don't. Laugh._

Ian smiled at her. "Go ahead."

Amy let go of her mouth and burst. Just burst. Bursted like a geyser at Yellowstone. Like Vesuvius when it buried Pompeii. Like every natural disaster cramped into one.

Pretty soon, Ian was laughing, too. And pretty hard, at that. Ian plopped into the chair beside Amy and laughed until he cried. Amy did likewise.

Once they stopped laughing, Ian wiped away a tear.

"I don't think I've laughed like that since I read my sister's diary." Ian said.

"I don't think _I've _laughed like that since my brother fell on his plastic AK-47 when he was little." Amy replied, smiling at him.

"Little siblings are just jokers in disguise, aren't they?"

Amy smiled. "I guess."

Ian became serious. "But there's one thing that needs to be said, and no jokes about it."

"And that would be . . . ?"

Ian got up, and offered his hand to Amy. She stood up and faced him.

"Amy, I really am truly sorry for what I did at Pukhansan. And for not stepping up and saying 'No' when Mum - Isabel," Ian corrected himself, "almost threw you to the sharks. Also, I want to apologize for what I did in Africa. I don't know what Isabel would do if I hadn't obeyed her."

"Maybe you'll find out soon enough, Ian," said a thick, creamy british accent. Amy and Ian looked at the doorway.

In stepped Isabel Kabra, with her husband close behind.

* * *

**_Arrgh. You guys are probably trying to get yourselves back onto the cliff that you stepped too close to. Before I forget,_**

**_YOU GOTTA STICK AROUND FOR PART V! MWAHEHAHEHAHEHAHEHAHEHA!_**

**_What that heck? I sound like a donkey!_**

**_The perfect cliffhanger. HA._**

**_Everyone, I have to make an announcement._**

**_I am going to do part V as an all words part. Then, I'll do part VI as part I of chapter 2._**

**_I know, I make it sound so confusing, don't I?_**

**_Anyways, since you guys haven't been reviewing as I ordered you to, I'm going to tell you how to review:_**

**_You see that oval-ish thing under your right hand? Well, move it down, more, more, more-_-_ wait! Too far! Now, just a tap, yes, that's it, and STOP! Now, move it to the left -_-_ *claps my forehead* YOUR OTHER LEFT. There, now just a lit-tle more, wait. Whoa, whoa, whoa. STOP! Now, you went too far. Back it up -_- _there. Now, you have two buttons under your fingers, right? Riiiight. Now. Slowly apply pressure to your index finger -_- _there. Now a window has popped up. Write something in it. Then, hit the submit feedback/review button. PERFECT!_**

**_See? Now that wasn't so hard, was it? Nope. You need to do that more often._**

**_Arrgh . . . glurrch . . ._**

**_Haaa. _**

**_The song I put in here is "Drive" by Incubus. I was toggling between "Birthday" by Taproot (The best. Band. EVER!) and this. This seemed to say two things at once, so I chose this. BTW, if you want to listen to Birthday, I have a link to youtube on my page. Trust me, if you count out the screaming, it sounds waaaaaay better. Taproot had only one album that didn't have screaming in EVERY song. That album is "Blue-Sky Reasarch". Some name, huh?_**

**_This is soo wierd. Did you know that pop singer Pink sometimes writes her name: P!nk? It's sooo wierd!_**

**_I need 9 reviews now. HAAAA._**

**_Better review or else I will come after you in your sleep!_**

**_Seriously, I will._**

**_~Nataliepark~_**


	5. Part V

_***yells into a phone* I don't care if you can't keep up with them! *pauses* I. Don't. Care! FIND THEM! **_

_***looks at you in shock* *talks into phone again* Talk later. Bye.**_

_**Ahem. Sorry about that. Just some unfinished . . . let's say . . . business.**_

_**Nothing to get curious about. *smiles sheepishly* He-he.**_

_**Well, I know you guys are wanting to tear my head off for keeping you waiting. Sorry. Had to clean up my room. And, for me, it takes FOREVER to clean it. At least I keep my computer clean. HA.**_

_**Oops. Can't have the story without the disclaimer!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the 39 clues, or have any rights to it. I don't even own Selena Gomez.**_

_**I keep begging Peter Lerangis for permission for a day to own Book 3 "The Sword Thief." **_

_**He's not responding.**_

_**You know, maybe Nellie's, like, related or something to Selena. They both have the same last name.**_

_**But then, that name is really popular in Mexico. It could just be a coincidence . . . **_

* * *

_**Nellie: Whoaa . . . ARRGH . . . seperation of the peeeopppllee . . . never-ennndiiing . . . reeesstlesss deiseeellls . . . I WILL NOT . . . ARRGH . . . O-O-O-O . . . (A/N: These are alternated lyrics to many different songs. I'm not too huge on punk, so I made up some lyrics to a non-existant punk song.)**_

_**Me: Um . . . Nell?**_

_**Nellie: OOORAGH! IIII'M FAALLLIING! SOME . . . ONE . . . SAVE . . . MEEEEE!**_

_**Me: *pulls out Nellie's earbuds* *screams into her ear* NELLIE!**_

_**Nellie: Ow! That's even louder than the highest volume on my iPod!**_

_**Me: Sorry.**_

_**Nellie: No prob. I'm, like, the coolest babysitter ever to Amy and Dan. And they can be, like, a hassle.**_

_**Me: First off, I hate to sound like Dan, but, you're an au pair. Second, I'm trying to work on a fanfic here.**_

_**Nellie: HA. Sorry. Like, how's that going?**_

_**Me: Like, not too well with you yelling along with your iPod.**_

_**Nellie: Well, sooooorry, Trin. And how's come I'm not in it yet?**_

_**Me: You will be in this part. (A/N: Darn it. A spoiler. Remind me not to do that again, will ya?)**_

_**Nellie: YESSSS -**_**-**_** WOO-HOO!**_

_**Me: Ahem.**_

_**Nellie: Sorry. *looks around* You seen Amy and Dan lately?**_

_**Me: Umm . . . nope.**_

_**Nellie: *calls Amy's phone* Arrgh. They went AWOL on me! **_

_**Me: They've done it before, haven't they?**_

_**Nellie: They think I'm, like, a spy. And, yes, they have done it before.**_

_**Me: Nell?**_

_**Nellie: Hmmm?**_

_**Me: You do realize you ARE a spy protecting them, right?**_

_**Nellie: . . . Maybe . . . *runs out the door***_

_**Me: *sighs* Back to work. *starts typing again***_

_**Yeah. Big whoop. It's not like I had much to go on. AAACK!**_

_**Plus, I'm not very good at writing Nellie's style of talking. **_

_**Little Lobster, you and I both know I won that fight. YOU are going through a possessive stage in your relationship with Dan. I've done it before, and sadly, I know what happens at the end.**_

**You and I  
Long to live like wind upon the water  
If we close our eyes  
We'll maybe realize  
There's more to life than what we have known**

**Long ago, there was a dream  
Had to make a choice or two  
Leaving all I loved behind  
For what nobody knew**

_**Ta-da! Those are parts of the lyrics to "Anybody Listening?" by Queensryche. The goddamn song that Ian played before he broke up with me. That idiot.**_

_**Anyways, I hope that sent a message to you. **_

_**Time for the show!**_

* * *

_End of Part IV_

_"I don't think I've laughed like that since I read my sister's diary." Ian said._

_"I don't think _I've _laughed like that since my brother fell on his plastic AK-47 when he was little." Amy replied, smiling at him._

_"Little siblings are just jokers in disguise, aren't they?"_

_Amy smiled. "I guess."_

_Ian became serious. "But there's one thing that needs to be said, and no jokes about it."_

_"And that would be . . . ?"_

_Ian got up, and offered his hand to Amy. She stood up and faced him._

_"Amy, I really am truly sorry for what I did at Pukhansan. And for not stepping up and saying 'No' when Mum - Isabel," Ian corrected himself, "almost threw you to the sharks. Also, I want to apologize for what I did in Africa. I don't know what Isabel would do if I hadn't obeyed her."_

_"Maybe you'll find out soon enough, Ian," said a thick, creamy british accent. Amy and Ian looked at the doorway._

_In stepped Isabel Kabra, with her husband close behind._

* * *

Part V

Amy stood petrified, looking with disbelieving eyes at Vikram and Isabel. Ian was holding her hand so tightly Amy winced a little. She could tell he was just as scared as her, and yet his face showed no emotion.

"W-what are y-you d-d-doing h-here?" Amy asked, her stutter coming out. She bit her lip and scolded herself internally for letting Isabel scare her again.

"Well, I simply wanted to come and see if my son was doing as he was told to, or if he was apologizing to my future daughter-in-law," Isabel replied. "Apparently he is disobeying both me, my husband, and the Lucians." Isabel walked up to Ian and slapped his face. "Traitor!" she hissed into his face.

All at once, Amy's hand shot out and hit Isabel, making her head turn ninety degrees.

"Amy!" Ian cried. He pulled her away as Isabel lashed out at Amy.

* * *

Natalie was the first to spot Isabel and Vikram walk in.

"Dan?" she whined, trying to get his attention.

Dan looked at her with a look of concern. "What is it?" He followed her gaze. "Oh, no," he said.

They watched in horror as Amy's hand came in contact with Isabel's face.

"Amy!" they screamed, as Isabel lashed out at Amy. As if she had been frozen halfway between herself and Amy's face, Isabel looked in their direction.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Isabel said as she moved towards them. Amy and Ian's jaws were literally on the floor, in complete shock at the sight of Dan and Natalie holding hands.

"Um, uh . . . " was all they could say. Isabel let out a menacing laugh. Natalie stole a quick glance at her father. She could see he wasn't himself today.

* * *

Ian looked at his father. He was wearing a black tie, something that seemed familiar to Ian. Then he remembered.

Many years ago, when Ian and his sister had begun going into the field as their personal representatives, his father had told them something. Something that Isabel had no knowing of . . .

_What was it? _Ian thought. _Oh, come on! You have the brains, Ian Kabra. Use them. Come on, come on . . . AHA!_

His father had created a code. Depending on the color of his tie, it meant different things:

Red: I'm being tailed. Delay contact until further notice.

Blue: You are in grave danger. Get out of the area as soon as possible.

Green: Follow me to a secluded area where we can talk.

Gold-ish: The rendevous point has been changed. Contact me for further instructions.

But the one Ian remembered best was:

Black: You are in the worst scenario possible. I can help you escape, but I may be jeopardizing this mission, or my life. Give the signal when ready.

That signal was to tap the heels of his shoes together. But unless a Russian** (A/N: I don't remember which country it was!) **greeted him, he was _not _going to give the signal.

* * *

Dan thought he was going to die before Isabel even had the chance to kill him. Then he heard a noise at the door.

"AMY! DAN!" said Nellie Gomez in a too-loud voice. Saladin slinked along behind her, trying to get into her back pocket where she probably hid some cat treats. "I finally got the GPS to work-" Nellie stopped mid-sentence as she looked at Isabel as if she was a ghost. With a terrified yelp, she jumped behind a tall, blond stranger, in his twenties, and had vivid green eyes.

"Nice to see you too, Nellie," said the man, in a British accent. Dan recognized that voice. Then he recognized the man. It was Theo Cotter. **(A/N: Mwahahahaha! The return of Theo!)**

"_Theo?_" Nellie, Amy, and Dan all exclaimed in unison. They all looked with disbelieving eyes as he pulled Nellie around from behind him. Dan felt like the world was in the early stages of the Apocalypse, because everything was going wrong. And yet, everything seemed oh-so-very . . . right. Dan couldn't explain it. **(A/N: I can't, either!)**

"You know him?" Natalie whispered.

"Yes. He's our au pair's ex-boyfriend from Cairo." Dan replied. "What are you doing here?" Dan asked Theo.

"Well, I came back to the University to take a teaching job, but I'm at this particular karaoke bar because my brother owns it." Theo explained. "Hey, John!" Theo waved at the DJ. At Amy, Nellie, and Dan's inquisitive looks, Theo said, "What? He's my nephew."

Saladin took one long look at Isabel. "_Mrrp!_" he said, arching his back and hissing at her. Isabel looked like she was gonna shoot the Mau, so Dan tried to coax Saladin to him. But instead, the Mau ran for Vikram.

"Saladin! NO!" Dan cried, but it was too late. Saladin was already in Vikram's arms. Instead of ripping Vikram's suit all to shreds with his claws, Saladin started purring, as if he found a long-lost friend.

"Hello to you too, Saladin," Vikram said. Dan looked at his sister. She looked as if she'd been slapped.

* * *

**(A/N: I wanted to do something fun. Like putting myself in the story. The next part is me, and you'll see why I put me in here! BTW, when I say that John is my brother, he's not in real life. I don't have a brother. Thank God!)**

Meanwhile, not too far from where that twisted scene was going on, a young and very beautiful brunette girl wearing a spaghetti-strap tank-top, jeans, some black heels, and an arm cover on her left fore-arm, was taking high amusement from the scene taking place. Then she remembered why she was watching them in the first place. Her branch, not to mention, Amy and Dan's branch, sent her to make sure nothing happened. Everything was falling into place so easily . . .

"OUCH!" she yelled as someone stepped on her foot.

"Sorry, Trinity," said her brother, John, who was also the DJ.

"Watch where you're going next time." she growled. "Where's Fiske?" she asked, pulling her brother down into a chair beside her.

"I haven't seen him since Ian sang that first song. Why, what's the matter?"

"I'm just asking." she replied. "Go back up there. I'm gonna do the song in a minute."

"Oooh-_kay_, sis," he said, winking at her as he stood back up. She sighed. Why did she have to have such an obnoxious little brother? She sat back and waited for the best opportunity to begin the song.

* * *

Amy couldn't believe her eyes.

Saladin was purring happily in Vikram's arms, just like he used to when Grace held him.

"I-is Saladin nuts?" she said. Vikram smiled at her.

"He knows me from my visits to your grandmother's estate." he explained, putting the cat in her arms. "I visited quite often."

"_What?"_ Isabel exclaimed, walking up to her husband. "You never told me this!"

"Ah, _Cheri, _you never gave me the chance." he replied, slipping an arm around her waist. Amy felt like she was gonna hurl if they didn't stop there. But then the sound of music filled her ears.

* * *

Trinity decided to start singing _before _the claws came out. Literally.

"Are you _sure _about this?" her brother asked as she stepped on-stage.

"Have I ever been _un-_sure?" she replied, taking the mic from him. He rolled his eyes towards the ceiling.

"Watch out or your eyes are gonna stick like that." she warned.

"Cruella De Vil?"

"Cruella De Vil."

_Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh  
Look out for Cruella De Vil_

She jumped off-stage and made her way around the clapping crowd to Isabel, Vikram, Ian, Amy, Dan, Natalie, Theo, Nellie, and Saladin. She started singing right in front of Isabel.

_Cruella De Vil  
Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you  
No evil thing will  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Cruella  
Cruella De Vil_

That got everyone's attention. _Especially_ Ian's.

_The curl of her lips  
The ice in her stare  
All innocent children had better beware  
She's like a spider waiting for the kill  
Look out for Cruella De Vil . . . _

She put down the mic and switched to the one in her ear, so that she could jump along with the crowd while singing. The crowd started yelling along and jumping to the music.

_Cruella  
Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you  
No evil thing will  
Cruella  
Cruella De Vil  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Cruella De Vil_

_Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh_

Trinity saw that Amy, Dan, Nellie, Theo, Ian, and Natalie had slowly but surely started singing along, which infuriated Isabel. This is exactly what she wanted.

_This vampire bat  
This inhuman beast  
She 'outta locked up and never released  
The world was such a wholesome place until  
Cruella  
Cruella De Vil  
Yeah!_

_Cruella  
Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you  
No evil thing will  
Cruella  
Cruella De Vil  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Cruella De Vil . . . _

She switched back to the hand mic. And just in time.

_Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh_

_At first you think Cruella is the devil  
But after time has worn away the shock  
You've come to realize  
You've seen her kind of eyes  
Watching you from underneath a rooooooock_

_Ta ha ha ha ha_

Trinity didn't know if Isabel was gonna hurl, faint, or tear her head off. Which almost made Trinity laugh more than she was supposed to.

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

_If she doesn't scare you  
No evil thing will  
Cruella  
Cruella De Vil  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
_

_Cruella  
Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you  
No evil thing will  
Cruella  
Cruella De Vil  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Cruella De Vil_

_Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh _

_Cruella De Vil_

_Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh_

_Cruella De Vil_

_Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh  
Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh_

_Look out for Cruella De Vil_

Immediately after Trinity finished the song, Isabel took out a sleek, silver, menacing gun. And this time, it was _real._ When the crowd saw that, the women started screaming and everyone dropped to the floor. All except Trinity, Ian, Amy, Dan, Natalie, and Vikram. Theo had pulled Nellie down with him, and she was clinging to Saladin as if he was a life-preserver.

Isabel pointed the gun at Trinity. She (Trinity) didn't even flinch. She had been trained to stay calm in these kind of situations.

"What's your name?" Isabel snapped, moving closer to her.

"Trinity." she said, not showing the slightest fear.

"Do you know who I am?"

"A Lucian killing machine in pearls and perfume," Trinity shrugged. "Isabel Kabra." When she had said "Lucian killing machine," gasps of horror filled the air.

_"What's a Lucian?"_

_"Killing machine!"_

_"What's gonna happen to us?"_

"Silly girl," Isabel said with a sneer. "Prepare to die." She cocked the gun, and _slowly _pulled the trigger. Pain-stakingly, excruciatingly, hold-your-breath-until-you-feel-the-bullet-go-right-through-you slow.

Just as the gun went off, a hand pushed the gun out of Isabel's hand, messing up her shot. Trinity looked to see who had just saved her life.

Smiling at her was Vikram Kabra.

* * *

Ian couldn't understand it.

Why had his father just saved her life?

Isabel was getting up, by the help of one of her very few bodyguards.

"You traitor!" Isabel screeched. "Why did you do that?"

"My love, I do not believe in killing for no good reason," Vikram replied.

"_Killing is what our family does!"_ she yelled.

Vikram shook his head. "That's not true, and you know it." Out of options, Isabel threw herself towards Vikram. But one of the bodyguards grabbed her firmly around the mid-section.

Vikram sighed. "Take her to LC3."

Isabel, Ian, and Natalie flushed. "You wouldn't," Isabel said.

"I would."

"No. No, no, _NO!"_ she screamed as one of the bodyguards picked her up. "Put me down, you heathen beast!" he didn't. "I command you to!"

"They only listen to me, german," Vikram said. "Take her away."

* * *

"What's LC3?" Amy asked Ian, a few minutes later.

Ian hesitated. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"That bad, huh?"

"Yep."

"Tell me anyway."

"LC3 is a Lucian . . . well . . . torture chamber. Lucians are sent there to see how they do. If a Lucian passes, they welcome that person with honor. Someone doesn't pass . . . they face the wrath of my mother." Ian smiled. "But now, maybe the Lucians will be a bit more . . . civilized."

Just then, Trinity walked up to them.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey." Amy and Ian replied.

"As you know, my dad owns this karaoke bar." she said, fiddling with a ring on her left middle-finger.

"Yes?"

She looked at them. "How do you guys feel about a duet?"

"Um . . . "

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun!" she grabbed each of Ian's and Amy's arms, and pulled them towards the stage.

She had something up her sleeve. Exactly what, Ian and Amy couldn't guess . . .

* * *

_**I DON'T KNOW! **_

_**WHAT ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO WRITE?**_

_**Well, what do you think?**_

_**Not my best chapter . . . oh, well.**_

_**Sorry it took so long. After I cleaned my room, I got sick. And I haven't been sick since 2nd grade!**_

_**I'm in 6th, BTW.**_

_**I'm having a poll on what song Amy and Ian should do. The two choices are:**_

_**"Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum**_

_**"Hate That I Love You" by Rihanna feat. Jay-Z**_

_**I am rooting for "Hate that I Love You" because it seems a lot better. **_

_**The fate of Amy and Ian's song choice rests in your hands, young grasshopper.**_

_**Ahem.**_

_**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Well, I like having Vikram as the I'm-sort-of-a-good-bad-in-between-kinda-guy . . . guy. I also portrayed Isabel as the crazy witch because she is!**_

_**Ugh. I'm still laughing my butt off about Little Lobster's "Falling for You". CURSE YOU, LITTLE LOBSTER!**_

_**Hehe. That really is a funny story. Little Lobster, UPDATE! I can help you if you want! **_

_**This is my longest chapter EVUUR! And it took forEVUUR! I even worked on it 'til 11 o'clock Monday night! *yawns* No wonder I'm so grouchy.**_

_**Well, gotta go. While I'm gone, here are a few suggestions for you to do:**_

_**Review.**_

_**Vote for what song Ian and Amy do on my page.**_

_**Review.**_

_**Vote.**_

_**Review.**_

_**Vote.**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**VOTE!**_

_**Pick one. I'm sure I'll like it!**_

_**~Nataliepark~**_


	6. Chapter 2, Part I

_**YAY! The two things I love about you guys,**_

_**1. You reviewed.**_

_**2. You voted!**_

_**The results are in this envelope in my hand. *tears it open* YESS! WE HAVE A WINNER!**_

_**The song Amy and Ian are to do is:**_

_**"Hate That I Love You" by Rihanna feat. Jay-Z! WOO-HOO!**_

_**Ahem. Disclaimer, AGAIN.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the 39 Clues, Rihanna, or Jay-Z. I never have, and I probably never will. DAMMIT!**_

_**HEY! H3y. Soul. Sist3r! Remember this?**_

_**Coolio. Toolio. Romeo and Julio. Tee-hee.**_

_**Haha.**_

* * *

_**Jonah: Wassup, my mans, wassup!**_

_**Me: Why should I answer that?**_

_**Jonah: 'Cause you gotta respect the Wiz, girl.**_

_**Me: Fat chance THAT'S gonna happen.**_

_**Jonah: You callin' me FAT?**_

_**Me: There's many things I can call you, you heathen jerk.**_

_**Jonah: You gotta love the Wiz. 'Preciate that . . . Word.**_

_**Me: Knick-Knack paddy-whack give a dog a bone . . . if you don't shut up, you'll be hobbling home!**_

_**Jonah: Just chill, cuz.**_

_**Me: Why should I?**_

_**Jonah: Cause, cuz-**_

_**Mr. Wizard: Jonie!**_

_**Me and Jonah: JONIE?**_

_**Mr. Wizard: We have to get away from this low-down under-average person or else your ratings will plummit like the temprature on Mount Everest in Winter!**_

_**Me: Excuuuuse me? For your information, I am a M-**_

_**Jonah: *claps hand over my mouth***_

_**Mr. Wizard: A . . . ?**_

_**Me: *pulls Jonah's hand off* A . . . M-mystery book writer.**_

_**Jonah: *breaths a sigh of relief***_

_**Mr. Wizard: Ohh-kay . . . Jonie, I'll be in the car.**_

_**Jonah: 'Kay.**_

_**Me (after Mr. Wizard leaves): Why? I could have gotten it out and be over with i-**_

_**Jonah: *grabs me around the waist and kisses me* (A/N: I thought it would be sooo funny!)**_

_**Me: Y-you'd better get going before your dad sees us.**_

_**Jonah: Sure thing. See you 'round, girl.**_

_**Me: *stares after him in shock***_

_**EWWWW! JONAH COOTIES! YUCK! GROSS! I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!**_

_**That was soo gross and soo funny at the same time! **_

_**He just completed my undoing. Oooo. He might get sick! YAY!**_

_**Little Lobster, if you do not update "Falling For You" in three weeks, I will have all people who read this story come after you w/ pitchforks and torches!**_

_**That is my ultimatum. If you do not meet it, *makes a sweeping motion with my hand across my throat* KRAAAACK. Atoa. Get it? Krack-atoa? Nevermind.**_

_**The ultimate duet starts . . . NOW!**_

* * *

_Part V_

_Just then, Trinity walked up to them._

_"Hey." she said._

_"Hey." Amy and Ian replied._

_"As you know, my dad owns this karaoke bar." she said, fiddling with a ring on her left middle-finger._

_"Yes?"_

_She looked at them. "How do you guys feel about a duet?"_

_"Um . . . "_

_"Oh, come on, it'll be fun!" she grabbed each of Ian's and Amy's arms, and pulled them towards the stage._

_She had something up her sleeve. Exactly what, Ian and Amy couldn't guess . . . _

Chapter 2, Part I

* * *

Amy didn't know if she could do it.

She was pretty sure Ian was thinking the same thing.

_What is she doing?_ Amy thought, as Trinity pulled them through the crowd to the stage.

Amy took a quick look at Dan and Nellie. Nellie was talking to Theo, and Dan . . .

"Ewww." she said under her breath. Dan and Natalie were holding hands, like a couple strolling down the aisle after a wedding. Simply gross, even by her standards. And her standards were_ low._ _Unbelieveably_ low.

They got to the stage, Amy almost tripping as Trinity pulled her unceremoniously up the stairs. Trinity let go of their arms and walked up to the DJ-Jack, was it? Or maybe Jonah. Wait . . . John!-her brother, she assumed, for they had many of the same handsome profiles.

Wait . . . did she just call another boy _handsome?_

* * *

Trinity thought it was just _sooo _romantic for them to do a duet.

Of course, that was not part of the plan.

And she knew that her brother would go off and be a tattle-tale if he got the chance.

Brothers.

Trinity walked up to him and whomped him up-side the head.

"OUCH!" he roared, standing up and rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

"Payback." she replied, toying with the line of karaoke CDs that filled up a bookcase beside the DJ's booth. Then she found the _Ultimate duets: Rihanna Edition_.

"Payback for what?" he hissed as she loaded the CD.

"For stepping on my foot, you dweeb." she got two microphones and handed them to Ian and Amy. "You guys ready?"

"Ready for _what?_" John asked, but Trinity didn't hear him.

Ian and Amy took a deep breath, and nodded. "We're ready," Ian said.

As they walked to the middle of the stage, John pulled Trinity aside and said, "_What the hell is going on?"_

"Dear, dear John," she said, patting his arm,"if only you didn't have the attention span of a gnat, maybe you would've known."

"Dear-attention span-gnat-_AAGH!"_ he stamped off in frustration, leaving Trinity to operate the booth. Perfect.

* * *

**(A/N: The parts in parentheses (these ( ) thing-ys) are what either Amy or Ian sings-depends on which is already singing. Here we go!)**

Ian wasn't sure if he should jump off-stage now or never.

And then the music started.

_Yeah . . . Hey . . . Oh . . . _

[Amy:]  
_That's how much I love you (Yeah)  
That's how much I need you (Yeah, yeah, yeahah)_

_And I can't stand ya  
Almost everything you do  
Makes me wanna smile  
Even I like you for awhile (No . . . Oh . . . )_

[Ian:]  
_But you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget  
That I was upset  
Can't remember what you did_

[Amy:]  
_But I hate it . . . _

_You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long  
That's wrong_

[Ian:]  
_But I hate it . . . _

_You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't wanna fuss  
And fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you_

[Amy:]  
_And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you . . . )  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
__But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so_

[Ian:]  
_And you completely know  
The power that you have  
The only one that makes me laugh_

[Amy:]  
_Said that it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact that I  
Love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right_

[Ian:]  
_And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you (hey . . .)  
And I hate how mush I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so_

[Both:]  
_One of these days maybe your magic won't effect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world  
Knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me_

[Ian:]  
_Yeaahhh . . . Oohh . . . _

[Amy:]  
_As much I love you (As much I need you)  
As much I need you (As much I love you)  
As much I love you (Oh . . . )  
As much I need you_

[Both:]  
_And I hate that I love you  
Soooooooooooo!_

[Amy:]  
_And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you (Can't stand how much)  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so_

[Both:]  
_And I hate that I love you  
So . . . Soo ho whoooa_

Just as he was putting the mic in the holder, somebody yelled at him.

"_Why don't you kiss her, kid?"_ a lady called at Ian.

"_Yeah!" _a lot of the other women agreed. "_Kiss her!_"

Ian turned to Amy. She faced him.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

She smiled at him. "Of course I am."

He hesitated for a nanosecond. Amy didn't let him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned in, brushing his lips with hers. As she started to pull back, he wrapped his arms around her more tightly. She surrendered to the sweet promise of his kiss and realized she'd found true love at last.

Many of the women sighed, the rest shouted out in agreement. One woman holding a baby bottle to a baby in her arms accidently threw up her hand, carrying with it the bottle. The bottle came down on a man's head.

The men looked as if they had just inhaled pepper and were trying not to sneeze. The teen-agers made wolf-whistles and cat-calls, and the two girls in the corner? They were voicing their displeasures at not having Ian for themselves. The very few kids in there that hadn't reached puberity were either hiding their faces in their mother's skirts, or sticking their tounges out in disgust. Nellie and Theo had stopped arguing to see Amy and Ian kissing. Theo was smiling, while Nellie was taking pictures. Dan and Natalie? The two eleven-year-olds were-get a load of this-_kissing, _also. And even though they didn't know it, Nellie was taking pictures of them, too! **(A/N: Sorry, all Dan/Natalie fans. I couldn't think of anything else!)**

As Ian pulled them apart, Trinity walked over. She was clapping very loudly, along with the women.

"Kiss and hug, kiss and hug. Smack your sweetie on the mug." Trinity said with an American southern drawl, temporarily losing her British accent. She gestured at Dan and Natalie.

"Looks like you're not the only one who fell in love here." Ian and Amy burst out laughing.

* * *

_And I hate that I love you  
Soo . . . So ho whoooa_

Natalie sighed.

"I isn't it _romantic?_" she asked Dan, who was looking at Theo and Nellie.

"I guess-" Dan stopped. "Wait . . . did you just say _romantic?_"

"Yes. Why?"

"I-I just never thought of you as a person who thought things could be _romantic . . . _"

"Are you saying that I'm not?" she demanded, turning to face him.

"No. Yes! Wait . . . um . . . It's just I'm a little confu-_mmmm_" Dan couldn't say the rest because Natalie had thrown her arms around his neck and kissed him. If anything, she was a good kisser.

Not to mention, Natalie was thinking the same about Dan.

They pulled apart about . . . hmm . . . thirty seconds later. She looked at Dan. He had lipstick on his lips.

"Oops," she said, wiping it off with her thumb. Both of them were blushing furiously, when Amy and Ian walked up, holding hands.

"That was _so _adorable!" Amy said, giggling. Dan and Natalie blushed harder.

"Wish I could say the same for you," Dan replied. They all turned to see who was laughing behind them. It was Nellie and Theo, Nellie still holding her camera in front of her.

"This is _so _gonna hover over you two for, like, the rest of your lives!" Nellie said, snapping another photo.

"Aww, Nellie, now that isn't nice." Trinity said, who had followed Ian and Amy.

Nellie shrugged. "Who said I had to be nice?" They all laughed. They could all afford to, now that Isabel was in a Lucian torture chamber, and there was no danger.

Dan put an arm around Natalie's waist. "Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"Forget what I said in Russia."

Amy's brows furrowed. "What did you say?"

Dan sighed. "Remember when I coughed up that corn chip? And you were all, like, 'Eww! Seriously, you will _never_ have a girlfriend.' And I'm all, like, 'Like I'd want one!' "

"Oh, now I remember." Amy laughed. "And you want me to forget _that?_ All these love songs are making your brain mushy."

Dan faced Ian. "Promise me something, Cobra."

"Yes?"

"Knock some sense into my _sisterus dorkus _here, will ya?"

Ian grinned. "As long as you knock some sense into my sister."

Natalie and Amy swatted at each other's brothers.

Everybody was happy. Except . . .

"Nell?" Dan turned to the au pair.

"What's up, kiddo?"

"Have you and Theo made up?"

* * *

_**I guess we'll never know.**_

_**Let me ask you guys something.**_

_**Should I have Dan and Natalie sing? Or should I stop here and call it quits?**_

_**It's all up to you, my friends.**_

_**Except %&$# 101.**_

_**Don't worry, it's not a bad word. I promise.**_

_**Anyways, I'm about to post a new story.**_

_**It's called "The Wedding Planner", just in case you guys wanna read it.**_

_**Little Lobster, I know how much of a Dan/Natalie fan you are, so read it. You'll like it!**_

_**Hugs and kisses for all of you! You guys are so fantastic!**_

_**Except %&$# 101.**_

_**Thank you so much!**_

_**Even if this isn't the end, you guys have been the best critics a girl could have. You really mean a lot.**_

_**Take care,**_

_**~Nataliepark~**_


End file.
